Sealed electrical relay form an important class of electrical devices extensively used in electronic devices, electrical networks, machine control, and the like. Since sealed electrical relay are not exposed to the outside atmosphere, failures due to corrosive atmosphere or oxidation are greatly reduced.
An important class of sealed electrical relay is the sealed LR relay. These devices often contain a number of electrical contact circuits and are controlled by magnetic circuits. The relays contain a variety of parts including electrical contact surfaces, spring assemblies, magnetic parts such as an armature and a cover which seals the electrical contacts and other parts from the outside atmosphere.
Often, many of the parts within the sealed contact device are made of organic substances such as plastics, polymers, sealants and lubricants which give off organic substances such as hydrocarbons which interfere with the operation of the electrical contacts. This problem has been discussed in some detail in a number of references including, "Organic Deposits on Precious Metal Contacts," by H. W. Hermance and T. F. Egan, Bell System Technical Journal, May 1958, pages 739--776.
It is highly advantageous to have sealed electrical relay that have long life, low resistance and high reliability. Often sealed relay that contain organic matter material such a sealing epoxy, wire insulation, lubricant, etc. develop high resistance electrical contacts that limit the life of the sealed contact. It is highly desirable to eliminate or minimize this limitation of performance and lifetime of sealed electrical relay.